ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
September 6th 2016: Abby and Lumas, After school
Lumas is sitting after seeing Naomi in the library. It’s not too late yet and they are playing with the app they were given. “Thank you...” They mutter, watching words appear.(edited) Ken the Ken-Today at 19:12 Abby walks over. They look confused. "Hey, dude, have you seen any books on weapons? I want to try a new big project, my sais alone aren't cutting it." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 19:13 Lumas pauses and stares at the newcomer. “I don’t know... what are ‘sais’?” Ken the Ken-Today at 19:14 "Knives. I made some. I need some more kinds of knives. Who are you?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 19:15 Lumas stares at the newcomer like they are some kind of crazy person. “Lumas. Who are you?” Ken the Ken-Today at 19:16 "Abby." They stare back at Lumas. "Okay, but really, where is the section on knives in this library?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 19:17 Lumas shrugs. “I don’t think I can help you.” Ken the Ken-Today at 19:18 "I mean, makes sense. Whatcha playing with?" They sit down on the chair opposite Lumas. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 19:19 Lumas pauses. Their hand has claws that were there before Abby came. They shrink slightly but stay apparent. “Something someone gave me.” Ken the Ken-Today at 19:20 "Cool. It's always nice to get a gift from a friend. Oh! Wait! Pronouns? Mine are they/them." Abby is all over the place. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 19:23 Lumas raises an eyebrow. “Pronouns? What you go by?” Ken the Ken-Today at 19:23 "Yeah." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 19:26 Lumas pauses and looks a bit defensive. “I guess the same as you....” Ken the Ken-Today at 19:27 Abby nods. "So, how are you liking Ravenhold so far?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 19:29 Lumas calms down a bit. “It’s nice. I’ve met good people here.” Ken the Ken-Today at 19:30 "I've only really met my roommate. Not one to go around much." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 19:32 Lumas: “I’m the same... though people keep finding me.” Ken the Ken-Today at 19:33 "That's good. A... team, or something, is good." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 19:36 Lumas stays silent for a moment, poking their iPad. “You said knives... what kind of knife?” Ken the Ken-Today at 19:37 "Oh! Did you want to see the one I have?" They take the knives out of the ankle holsters. The knives are black and glow purple. They almost look woven. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 19:38 Lumas is impressed, claws forming a little more. “How were these made?” Ken the Ken-Today at 19:39 "Locked myself in my room. Wove them out of light. They still need constant upkeep though. I need to keep them sharp enough to cut bone." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 19:39 Lumas seems a bit confused. “Is that your power?” Ken the Ken-Today at 19:41 "I can make things out of light. Larger projects take time. Anything I want to last takes time. But quick stims take like three minutes and crappy barriers take ten." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 19:42 Lumas forms a dagger a foot long with a curved blade in their hand. “Your power is like the... my power.” The dagger is made of a shifting black mass and seems hard to look at. Ken the Ken-Today at 19:43 "That's an awesome power, dude. I make things that glow. You make eldritch blades or something" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 19:45 Lumas shrugs, dismissing the blade. “It’s not something that’s great... yours are better. I just...” They stop, going silent. Ken the Ken-Today at 19:47 "Dude! I had to lock myself in my room for a week to make these! And they still need hour-long repairs every once in a while. You make them come when you want." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 19:48 Lumas shrugs. “Sometimes when I don’t...” Ken the Ken-Today at 19:48 "When?" Abby seems to be actively geeking out at Lumas' powers. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 19:50 Lumas points to their now bare right hand. “If I get too excited or happy, claws start to form. If I get sad or uncomfortable, armor starts to form.” Ken the Ken-Today at 19:51 "What if you told other people that? Then you could, you know, let people know if you feel uncomfortable. But honestly, you have an awesome power." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 19:52 Lumas just looks down. “It’s a weapon.... and no ones asked me before...” Ken the Ken-Today at 19:54 "Oh. Seems like you have some complicated feelings that a person who poisoned people for a living before shouldn't talk about. Unless I read about therapy... Nope! Too much! I'm already trying to learn rocket science and three alien languages. God, I need more hobbies." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 19:56 Lumas stares at Abby. “I did some bad stuff once too... I was told it doesn’t matter though. If you try to do better...” Ken the Ken-Today at 19:58 "Oh, no! The people I poisoned were horrible. Ran a... team, of sorts. Had people who were hurt by others. And that I do not like. I would say I'm doing pretty good. Doing slightly better. Learned stuff about plants. But seriously, see a therapist." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 19:59 Lumas is a bit taken back by all the words, but nothing grows on his arm. “I’m glad you did good.... A therapist? What do they do?”(edited) Ken the Ken-Today at 20:01 "They talk to you about your feelings. And they also recommend solutions about your feelings. Like anxiety, or depression." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 20:01 Lumas looks at their iPad. “What if you don’t feel anything?” Ken the Ken-Today at 20:02 Abby just stares. "Talk to them about that too, I guess. Is your brain just an unfeeling pit?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 20:03 Lumas shrugs. “I think I’m broken. I have feelings sometimes but... not a lot.” Ken the Ken-Today at 20:05 "I feel like you should see someone." Abby continues staring. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 20:06 Lumas is quiet for a moment. “Why? Is it because I’m broken?” Little plates form on lumas’ hand. Ken the Ken-Today at 20:08 "No no no no no no! It's just, I'm a little broken. Most people are a little broken. It's not because you're more broken or even broken at all. Everybody needs a little help sometimes." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 20:09 The plates half their growth. Lumas thinks. “Everyone is broken?” They look at their arm intently. “Is that why...?” Ken the Ken-Today at 20:12 "A bit. Nobody is perfect. And sometimes you need help with shit. Wouldn't have lasted a day without Amelie on the streets. You need to talk to a fucking professional? Talk to a fucking professional. Look at shitty memes all day? Look at some shitty memes! Help is subjective. Works differently for everybody. Get the help you need, dude." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 20:14 Lumas is confused by some of the words but it snaps them out of their moment. The plates fade and their hand stays empty. “How? If I get help can they fix everything?” Ken the Ken-Today at 20:15 "Not everything. There's still shit you gotta do. But a lot. I had one before... stuff." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 20:16 Lumas is interested. “You grew up on the streets?” They ask, going back to what they said a moment ago. “Before? Like me?” Ken the Ken-Today at 20:17 "Yeah. Since I was thirteen. Parents died, somehow. Ran away before anyone could tell me. Met Amelie. Became a gang leader. Got caught. Here I am." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 20:18 Lumas stares blankly at Abby, but their mind goes over the information. “Not like me... but I’m glad you came here. It seems like a better place.” Ken the Ken-Today at 20:20 "It is. I'm glad you came here too. Your before.... sounds like it was pretty bad." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 20:22 Lumas shrugs. “I did what I had to to survive. That’s all.” The go back to poking their iPad. Ken the Ken-Today at 20:23 "I did that too." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 20:23 Lumas nods. “I thought so. It’s why I’m glad we don’t have to anymore... I hope.” Ken the Ken-Today at 20:24 "Me too. You're a pretty cool dude, Lumas. It was nice meeting you." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 20:27 Lumas pauses for a moment, small claws forming on their hand. “Thanks... it was nice meeting you too.” Ken the Ken-Today at 20:28 "Now to look for the knife book," Abby mutters, wandering off. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 20:28 Lumas goes back to muttering phrases after watching the odd person leave.